La hermana mayor
by Ilitia
Summary: secuelas de Todo queda en Familia - el ser padres es difícil para Renji y Byakuya, pero ser la hermana mayor lo es aun peor, un pequeño fic donde veremos como es sobrevivir a ese caos de ser familia. Renji x Byakuya MPREG para referencias leer el fic - Todo queda en Familia -


¡Bienvenidos! Para mis bellas lectoras del anterior fic _**"todo queda en familia"**_ esto les encantara mucho, decidí hacer unos pequeños oneshot de las parejas, esta vez son Renji y Byakuya, no les contare mucho porque quiero que se diviertan, solo advierto para las nuevas lectoras que este fic está basado en otro llamado _**"Todo queda en familia"**_ no comprenderán mucho este si no leyeron el otro, pero tampoco es muy enredado, solo trata de cómo una familia sobrelleva la llegada de su segundo hijo al mundo, un montón de líos se arman con una hermana celosa y unos padres tratando de solucionarlo, esta cómico, tierno y serio también, mi estilo a la máxima potencia ja ja ja. Bueno encontraran mpreg por todos lados ya saben. ¡Disfrútenlo!

_**La hermana mayor**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Como cada mañana Byakuya y Renji tienen un intrincado itinerario con su hija, Hana de 5 años se adapto increíblemente bien a su vida de preescolar, amaba su pequeño colegio, con una maestra dulce y muchos compañeritos para compartir, hasta allí su mundo era perfecto dentro de lo que cabe para una pequeña como ella, pero todo eso cambio hace ya 6 meses, desde que sus papas le dieron la "increíble" noticia que tendría un hermanito, justo allí los problemas comenzaron.

A Hana le costó demasiado asimilar lo de ya no ser el centro del universo, y con un carácter recio como el de su madre, se podrán imaginar el lio que se avecinaba. Renji y Byakuya probaron de todo para que la necia pelirroja decidiera aceptar a su hermano pronto a nacer y tomar el papel de la hermana mayor, pues ya con una fecha de parto programada y Hana aun detestaba al " pequeño intruso" que vive en la pancita de su mama. Y la aversión creció un poco más cuando Byakuya tuvo que tomar reposo siendo incapaz de hacer tareas básicas para su hija, el bañarla o conducir al pre escolar quedo en manos del pelirrojo y hasta en las de la consentidora tía Rukia que ayudaba de vez en vez.

Esa mañana como varias más, Hana no iba de muy buen humor, sentada en su silla especial al asiento trasero del auto mientras su papa seguía tratando de dulcificar la pronta llegada del hermanito.

_- Hana... quita esa cara de molesta, estas muy chica para andar así_. - Renji le miro frustrado por el espejo retrovisor -

_- ¡mama tenía que llevarme!_ - refuto indignada y cruzando sus brazos -

_- sabes perfectamente que mama no puede manejar por su estado._

_- hmmm..._ - gruño entre dientes -

_- cuando nazca tu hermanito todo volverá a la normalidad._

_- mentira._

El pelirrojo decidió matar la conversación allí, no tenia ánimos de discutir mas con Hana, era una batalla seguramente perdida desde antes de empezarla por el simple hecho de que su temperamento era igual al de Byakuya. El viaje hasta el preescolar fue corto, ambos bajaron del auto y como siempre, Hana no dejo que su padre le tomara la mano para entrar, un silencioso modo de protesta que utilizaba desde que su mama no la llevaba en las mañanas.

_- buenos días Hana_ - la voz dulce de una chica hizo que padre e hija se detuviesen en la entrada -

- _¡maestra Hinamori!_ - la niña en seguida le saludo con un abrazo y siguió rumbo a su salón, claro, obviando a su padre campantemente -

_- buenos días señor Abarai._ - la joven le dio una mirada consoladora, conocía a la perfección la situación de Hana -

_- hoy tampoco quiso despedirse... _

_- los niños son así, pero deben tenerle mucha paciencia._

_- eso intentamos maestra._ - se rasco la base de la nuca con suavidad - _eso intentamos._

- _déjeme mostrarle algo._ - la jovencita le escolto dentro de las instalaciones -

El recorrido no duro mucho, Renji se detuvo súbitamente frente a una de las paredes del largo pacillo apreciando que estaba llena de dibujos infantiles, arriba de los mismos había un titulo en letras de colores que rezaba: _mis sueños._

_- los niños hicieron estos trabajos la semana pasada, ¿quiere ver que dibujo Hana? _

_- claro._ - sus orbes rojas recorrían una y otra vez la extensa gama de dibujos, tratando de adivinar cuál era el de su pequeña altanera. -

- _mire._ - Hinamori se agacho un poco para señalar el dibujo en cuestión -

_- es..._ - el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con asombro, no se esperaba ese dibujo de su hija. El mismo representaba en un estilo bien infantil a una especie de cigüeña gris oscuro llevando en su pico un bulto de mantas, la clásica imagen de un bebe en camino _- ¡si le gusta el bebe!_

_- etto... señor Abarai, le contare lo que dijo Hana de porque dibujo esto._

_- cuénteme_ - sonrió emocionado por la respuesta -

_- ella me dijo que este bulto era el bebe que espera su mama, y que estaba tratando de dibujarle unas instrucciones a la cigüeña para que devuelva al bebe, dijo que se lo pondría en la cuna para que la cigüeña se lo llevara rápido._

- ...

Renji se quedo en una pieza, un dibujo tan bonito tenía un simbolismo muy sombrío, ahora comprendía mejor que nunca el grado de aversión que Hana le tenía al venidero bebe. Después de dejar a su hija en el pre escolar, Renji decidió volver a casa rápido, necesitaba pensar en alguna idea para que la terca y celosa Hana quisiera o tan solo aceptara que tendría un hermanito.

_- ¿Renji?_ - Byakuya le miro curioso, no esperaba que regresara tan rápido a la casa _- ¿qué sucedió? _

_- no deberías estar de pie_. - se encontró cara a cara con su amante apenas abrió la puerta -

_- no soy invalido y no pretendo volverme una bola amorfa que le ayuden en todo._ - cruzo sus brazos por encima de su prominente vientre en son molesto -

_- ¿por qué diablos Hana tuvo que sacar tu terquedad?_ - suspiro resignado, pelear con madre e hija resultaba frustrante para el - _deje a Hana en el preescolar y hable con su maestra._

_- ¿sobre qué? _- dificultosamente tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala -

_- Byakuya, nuestra hija odia al bebe._

_- dime algo que no sepa._

_- ¿acaso no te mortifica?_ - gimió confundido por la frialdad del moreno -

_- mortificarme no hará que Hana acepte al bebe. _

_- ¡y obviarlo tampoco!_ - se hecho en el sofá junto a su amante, desganado y posando su diestra sobre el tenso vientre _- tu hermana mayor no te quiere._

_- no le digas esas estupideces a tu hijo Renji. _

_- sabes que la maestra de Hana me mostro un dibujo que hizo, en el puso prácticamente su deseo de mandar al mismo infierno al bebe._

_- exageras._

_- no exagero Byakuya, dibujo una cigüeña para que devolviera al bebe cuando nazca, ¡pretende ponérsela dentro de la cuna!_

_- Hana lo que necesita es un poco de atención extra, esta abrumada por todos los cambios que han ocurrido en casa y con mi salud._

_- lo se..._ - recostó su cabeza en el hombro del Kuchiki - _se perfectamente que este embarazo no ha sido fácil para ti._

_- no soporto este reposo impuesto por Unohana... detesto ser un inútil._

_- no lo eres, debes cuidarte._ - con ternura acaricio aquel tenso vientre que resguardaba a su hijo no nato - _¿cómo hacemos para que tu hermana te quiera pequeño? _

_- tengo una idea. _

_- dímela._ - alzo su rostro intrigado -

_- le daremos un día entero a Hana, saldremos a pasear, comer helados y disfrutar de los últimos días de primavera._

_- no debes._

_- cálmate Renji, no sucederá nada porque salga un día, tendré cuidado. _

_- ¿tu... crees que eso la suavice? _

_- al menos le dejara restaurado su orgullo, créeme._

_- te creo, ustedes dos piensan igual. _

Byakuya arrojo su última carta de juego, estaba cumpliendo con un reposo forzado que la obstetra le dio, había tenido unos pequeños problemas de sangrado por lo baja que estaba su placenta, el bebe no corría serios riesgos, pero quería evitar a toda costa un parto prematuro. Así que desde hace dos meses atrás, la vida laboral del Kuchiki como rector disminuyo a cero, sus labores diarias también, el cuidado de Hana se limitaba a pocas cosas que requirieran un mínimo de esfuerzo, ni si quiera podía cargar a su hija. Byakuya comprendía que la distancia y el resentimiento de Hana para con el bebe era causado por los cambios bruscos de su vida.

El planificado "día para Hana" llego, esa mañana radiante de sábado, Renji se abstuvo de trabajar, Byakuya salió de su reposo y la festejada Hana fue despertada con la noticia de su paseo.

_- ¿mami?_ - la pequeña abrió los ojos sobresaltada al ver al moreno sentado a orillas de su cama -

_- buenos días_ - le sonrió tiernamente mientras alzaba a la niña en brazos sacándole de sus tibias mantas -

_- me... estas cargando.-_ su asombro paso a un fuerte abrazo, aferrándose al cuello de Byakuya con su rostro lleno de felicidad -

_- hoy será tu día princesa Hana._ - con un poco de dificultad salió de la habitación con su carga -

_- ¿mi día? _

_- tu día. _

_- ¡Byakuya!_ - Renji le vio venir con la niña en brazos, una de las cosas que primero le prohibió hacer Unohana - _que diablos..._

_- papa, carga a la princesa_. - silencio a su compañero poniéndole a la niña en sus brazos -

_- papi, mama dice que hoy es mi día_ - se guindo del cuello de Renji en un segundo para alivio de este y del Kuchiki -

_- claro que es tu día._ - suspiro aliviado -

_- ¿qué quieres desayunar Hana?_ - Byakuya le hablo con una ternura que pocas veces expresaba -

_- mmmm... ¡quiero hot cake de banana! _

_- iré a hacerlos._

_- deja que yo los haga amor, ve a sentarte con Hana a ver la tv..._ - el pelirrojo trato de hacerlo sentarse otra vez -

_- ¡no! tu vendrás a jugar conmigo, serás el dragón que ataca mi castillo_ - se retorció entre los brazos de Renji haciendo que la soltara - _¡vamos papi! eres el dragón._

_- yo..._

_- ve con ella, hoy manda._

_- por los vientos que soplan también tu te estas aprovechando de esto_. - le miro con algo de molestia, Byakuya también quería restaurar su ego crecido -

Desayunaron los tres frente al tv, viendo caricaturas y evitando el nombrar al bebe. Esa eran las reglas de juego, todo en nombre de calmar las angustias de su hija, el día seguía avanzando y la familia en pleno se alisto para ir al parque, Hana corría feliz de un lado a otro con una pelota en manos, tarareando una canción y diciendo a viva voz todo lo que deseaba hacer cuando llegaran al parque.

_- ¡Hana no me hagas correr!_ - Byakuya intentaba darle alcance para peinarle el largo cabello rojo a su hija _- ven aquí._

_- no quiero coletas_ - esquivo a su madre con una facilidad inaudita -

_- está bien, coletas no, pero al menos deja que te desenrede el cabello._

_- sí._ - gruño un poco regresando junto al moreno -

_- no pueden andar así en la calle, tu cabello esta enrreda..._ - sintió una punzada desagradable en su bajo vientre cuando se agacho a peinarle - _Renji._

_- ¿mami?_ - se asusto al ver como su madre soltó un gemido de dolor muy evidente -

_- ¿qué sucede?_ - el pelirrojo subió corriendo las escaleras presuroso, la voz de su amante tenía un evidente tono de angustia -

_- llama a Unohana._ - no se movió de su sitio, aun sentía el punzante dolor en su vientre, mas la evidente ruptura de su fuente -

_- dios... ¡te lo dije Byakuya! -_ en un segundo salió en busca del teléfono - _ya regreso._

_- mami, ¿qué pasa?_ - miro preocupada al moreno que intentaba mantenerse calmo y centrado -

_- Hana, vamos a ir al hospital, tu hermanito nacerá hoy._ - acaricio la cabellera de la niña como modo de consuelo -

_- ¡no quiero que nazca! yo quiero que cumplas tu promesa, hoy es mi día. _

_- Hana comprende la situación._ - sujeto a la pequeña entre sus manos -

_- ¡noo!, Eres mala, ¡ese bebe es malo! _

Los esfuerzos de Hana por soltarse rindieron sus frutos, Byakuya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerla quieta, así que la terca y enfadada niña se le zafo de las manos rápido. Intento seguirla pero el regreso de otra oleada de dolor no lo dejo.

_- demonios..._ - quedo arrodillado, gimiendo bajito hasta que pasara ese desagradable dolor -

_- sabia que toda esta locura de salir te afectaría, y Hana acabo mas enfadada que antes Byakuya._ - Renji se agacho a su lado para tratar de apoyarlo -

_- no me lo recuerdes_ - respiraba entre cortado, con sus puños fuertemente apretados, el dolor le resultaba varias veces peor de lo que recordaba –

_- llamare a Rukia primero para que se encargue de Hana. _

_- está bien._ - logro enderezarse con apoyo del pelirrojo -_ iré por las cosas de la clínica._

_- nada de eso, tú te irás directo al baño a cambiarte y te quedaras sentadito en la cama, yo me encargo de todo._

_- Renji._

_- ¡nada! la ultima vez me dejaste de mero espectador, así que hoy yo llevo la voz cantante._ - beso con suavidad la frente ya sudorosa del Kuchiki- _ ¿entendido? _

_- sí. _- no podía negarse o ser grosero, el pelirrojo tenia razón en todo. -

Como planearon, Rukia llego inmediatamente a la casa, acompañada de su novio, andaban de paseo cuando recibieron la noticia del parto. Sin más esperas todos acabaron en la clínica Ishida, Unohana también llego al lugar alertada por su paciente. todo el revuelo dejo nuevamente a Hana en un lugar fuera de los acontecimientos, la tía Rukia y Kaien se encargaron de ella mientras había un revuelo loco en la habitación donde estaba su hermano, no sabía muy bien porque del desastre, pero era evidente que la situación no estaba para que la niña viera todo dentro.

_- ¿qué sucede?_ - Byakuya pregunto seriamente acostado en la camilla al ver el rostro de su obstetra, la cara de ella dictaba mucho de la situación -

_- preparen el quirófano, vamos hacer una cesárea de emergencia._ - dejo de observar los monitores que tenía el moreno puestos en su cuerpo -

_- pero..._ - Renji la miro asustado, todo iba como en una maratón y ni si quiera sabia porque -

_- como siempre señor Byakuya, usted me hace ajustarme a las caprichosa forma de llevar las cosas, y su hijo también le agarro el gusto a lo excéntrico._

_- ¿por qué una cesárea?_ - llevo sus manos al tenso vientre -

_- por dos razones, la primera, el bebe tiene los latidos cardiacos muy irregulares, quizás se esté presionando el cordón umbilical, y la segunda razón es que tomo una posición podálica._

_- ¿por... qué? _- Renji tenía la cara más pálida que un muerto -

_- está de pie en vez de cabeza, en que instante de la semana pasada y esta se volteo, no lo sabemos, pero así no hare un parto normal, es peligroso y no aguantara tanto stress con esos latidos cardiacos._

No hubo más preguntas, y tampoco las pudieron hacer ya que Byakuya fue sacado rápidamente al quirófano, le prepararon en pocos minutos, sedándolo de la cintura para abajo, Renji entro poco después también trajeado como un medico mas, de verde hospital. El ir y venir de enfermeras, la cortina que no le dejaba ver y el silencio sepulcral que se formo después tenia tensa a la pareja, Byakuya no tuvo ni tiempo de procesar el suceso, estaba obviamente asustado, esto no era lo que esperaba para el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, se había preparado sicológicamente para otro parto normal pero no en casa.

_- tranquilo, todo saldrá bien._ - su amante le hablo bajito sentado a su lado junto a la mesa de operaciones -

_- eso... intento pensar_. - trago grueso, necesitaba salir bien y rápido de esto, tenía dos hijos que cuidar y criar -

_- todo luce normal_. - Unohana estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo, abriendo con una habilidad magistral el vientre del moreno, un corte no muy grande justo por encima del hueso púbico -

Byakuya y Renji no tuvieron la necesidad de esperar mucho para escuchar las claras ordenes de la obstetra, tenía sus manos dentro del vientre abierto, explorando hasta que dio con el terco bebe y sus pies.

_- este niño tenía serias intensiones de nacer de pie, a todo lo grande._ - murmuro en tono desenfadado, ya nada le resultaba extraño viniendo de Kuchiki Byakuya -

_- será un segundo Byakuya..._ - Renji murmuro con mucha seriedad, tener a tres egocéntricos, fríos y despiadados Kuchiki le iban a volver loco -

_- no será así._ - el nombrado susurro algo aletargado e incomodo por la presión que ejercía Unohana sobre su vientre abierto -

La morena siguió su trabajo, pero a pesar de tener ya al pequeño con ella, no terminaba de sacarlo, más bien dio unas órdenes con impaciencia a las enfermeras que comenzaron a levantar la angustia de los futuros padres.

_- señor Byakuya quiero que se mantenga calmado, voy a hacer algunos movimientos un poco bruscos, su hijo viene con el cordón alrededor del cuello, por eso los latidos irregulares._

_- ¿se... esta ahorcando?_ - sus ojos parecieron sobresaltados inmediatamente, se palideció en segundos, frio y angustiado por todo -

_- todo saldrá bien, la doctora es una experta amor._ – Se agacho cerca del oído de su amante y llevo su mano extendida sobre la frente de Byakuya - _todo saldrá bien._

la lucha de la morena no fue tan terrible, en pocos minutos logro girar al recién nacido para sacar primero su cabeza y desenredarle el cordón del cuello, su profesionalismo era evidente, ni si quiera se inmuto al ver el tono evidentemente violáceo del rostro del bebe, apenas le libero lo termino de sacar, corto el cordón y lo puso en manos de un grupo de enfermeras y el pediatra de turno sin dejar si quiera que los nuevos padres le vieran como es costumbre de un nacimiento, y una desenfrenada carrera se inicio otra vez. Renji instintivamente se puso de pie para ver un poco al bebe, le fue casi imposible, su hijo estaba siendo atendido fervientemente, tratando de liberar sus vías respiratorias.

- _no lloro... no llora Renji_ – el Kuchiki estaba en una agonía de expectación, allí acostado sin poder ver que tanto hacían con su bebe -

_- llorara, debe llorar._ - el pelirrojo se aferraba a esa frase, repitiéndola una tras otra vez, en forma de un mantra o un rezo _– llora hijo._

Lo que ambos progenitores no veían era todos los esfuerzos que se hacían, como el pediatra se esmeraba masajeándole la espalda, succionándole cuidadosamente su pequeña nariz y boca, el tono violáceo aun seguía hasta que en un abrupto grito, soltó todo el llanto retenido, lloro con fuerza, volviéndole el color a sus mejillas regordetas, moviendo sus bracitos iracundo ante tantas molestias que tenia encima apenas llego a este mundo.

Un suspiro casi colectivo inundo el quirófano, el llanto inclemente del bebe alivio todo miedo y temor, Unohana sonrió ampliamente mientras culminaba su trabajo cerrando la herida. Renji volvió a su silla impaciente, quería ver al bebe, saber que estaba a salvo.

- _mama... aquí esta su bebe_. - repentinamente una enfermera les apareció a un costado, colocando al pequeño niño envuelto en mantas blancas sobre el pecho del moreno -

_- es..._ - no podía hablar, solo miraba impresionado a su hijo, grabándose en el corazón sus facciones, era tan parecido a Hana cuando nació -

_- es hermoso_. - Renji no aguanto las ganas de llorar, sus mejillas estaban llenas de aquel vital liquido, feliz y a la vez aliviado por tenerlo con ellos - _los amo._

Con delicadeza se agacho para besar a sus dos amores, con una devoción absoluta que fue interrumpida por otra enfermera que sin piedad algunas alejo al recién nacido de su lugar sobre el moreno, este ni si quiera pudo tocarlo o besarlo.

_-¡espere!_ – Renji intento detenerla pero la mujer de blanco negó suavemente con su cabeza y desaparecía del quirófano con su hijo aun en brazos -

_- tenga calma, deben llevarlo a neonatología para revisarle mejor, lo tendrán con ustedes en poco tiempo._ – Unohana hablo suavemente y aun concentrada en su trabajo de suturar la herida –

No hubo más información, solo el acostumbrado pase a la sala de recuperación de Byakuya, luego a su habitación donde su familia le esperaba expectantes por conocer al bebe. Rukia estaba sentada con Hana en su regazo, se había quedado dormida después de llorar desconsoladamente por más de una hora, esa había sido la rabieta más apoteósica que haya visto hacer a su sobrina, se sintió triste por como la pequeña pelirroja se tomo la llegada de su hermano, mala suerte dirían algunos, otros, pues que la niña resultaba solo una malcriada consentida por sus padre, pero la realidad ahora sí que le golpearía de frente, con un bebe que pareció jugar a la suerte con su nacimiento, y esas obvias angustian harán que tanto Renji como Byakuya sean más obsesivos de ese pequeño nuevo ser que tendrán que criar.

_-es igual a Hana cuando nació._ – Renji trataba de recordar con detalle lo poco que pudo ver de su hijo apenas lo vio –

_- es pelirrojo._ – refuto Rukia enternecida por la imagen mental que le vino de su pequeña sobrina en sus manos cuando nació –

_- ¿cuando le traerán?, ve a preguntar Renji._ – Byakuya estaba inquieto, a pesar de sentirse adolorido y medio dopado por los calmantes, quería a su hijo allí con el –

- _trata de dormir un poco nii sama, esto ha sido una locura, debes descansar._

_- no dormiré hasta que tenga a mi hijo aquí._ – se cruzo de brazos estoicamente, no dejaría de quejarse hasta que respondieran a su pedido –

_- yo iré a ver qué sucede…_ - Rukia suspiro un poco derrotada al tiempo que ponía a su dormida sobrina en brazos de su padre –

La pequeña morena salió de la habitación dejándoles un poco de privacidad a la familia, Renji se quedo contemplando a su hija dormir, se veía tan angelical, dulce y tierna, sin sus malas caras que acostumbraba poner últimamente, tan linda que beso su mejilla sonrojada por tanto llorar, como deseaba que todo mejorara y que este nuevo bebe no trajera una guerra a la casa.

_-dámela_ – Byakuya extendió como pudo sus brazos para tomarla –

_- ¿acaso estás loco?, estas recién operado y pretende cargarla._

_- no la cargare, ponla en la cama junto a mi_ – señalo el espacio que sobraba en la misma –

Renji le obedeció a regañadientes, coloco suavemente a la niña junto a su madre dando un hondo suspiro, el también deseaba un respiro ese largo y agitado día, pensando en otro modo excéntrico en que nació su segundo hijo, Unohana tenía razón, los partos con Byakuya Kuchiki siempre eran interesantes e inesperados, entre esos pensamientos sonrió bobamente, distraído de todo su entorno hasta que el moreno le devolvió a la realidad con un sonoro gemido de dolor.

_-¿qué sucede?_ – miro a Byakuya asustado –

_- la herida duele, que mas va a suceder, no puedo moverme a gusto…_ - acaricio su ya flácido vientre vendado – _hubiese deseado morir de dolor por unas cuantas horas y dar a luz normalmente… al menos estaría menos impedido que ahora._ – Gruño frustrado, tratando de acomodarse en la cama un poco más –

_- no vas a ponerte terco otra vez, debes descansar, te darán más reposo pero será bueno para todos, eso calmara el ambiente, especialmente el de Hana, aun no hemos pensado en cómo le daremos la bienvenida del bebe._

_-cierto, y tenemos otro problema Renji._

_- ¿cuál?_

_- nombres._

_- ya sabes lo que quiero._ – le reto con la mirada y una sonrisa cero caries que tanto sacaba de sus casillas a Byakuya –

_- por última vez, ¡no se llamara Renji junior!_

_- al menos lo intente. – _se encogió de hombros decepcionado –

_- Rukia no regresa rápido… _- el moreno hablo incomodo y dando un disimulado bostezo –

_- cierto._

Un tenso silencio se formo otra vez, ambos no querían dar rienda suelta a sus malos pensamientos, era obvio que el bebe había tenido un problema respiratorio menor, pero para un padre, no existe la palabra "menor" en ninguna complicación física de un hijo, siempre está el miedo, mejor dicho, el terror de sentir que no tienes el control, que no puedes curar su dolencia, que sale de tus manos de padre el cuidarles y protegerles del crudo mundo al que deben ingresar y aprender a vivir. Byakuya se quedo serio, con la vista pesada y adolorido, acariciando con su mano la cabellera roja de su niña, mientras esperaba un cumulo de sentimientos le golpearon el pecho, era como ganas de gritar, de pedir a los mil infiernos fuerzas para levantarse y buscar el mismo a su hijo, recriminándose mentalmente por no tener la fuerza para hacerlo, entre murmullos contenidos comenzó a llorar, sin desearlo si quiera, con una fría lagrima que recorrió su mejilla y acabo muriendo en su bata, no quería, no deseaba llorar pero las hormonas otra vez jugaban con él, como en el pasado parto, sintiéndose inseguro y sobre protector de su prole.

-_no llores._ – el pelirrojo se subió a la cama cuidadosamente, acomodándose del lado contario donde dormía Hana –

-_necesito cárgalo… saber que está bien, necesito verlo._ – jipo bajito, secando otra vez su rostro con molestia, como tratando de asesinar las lagrimas antes de que si quiera bajaran por sus mejillas –

_- ya lo veremos y le pondremos un nombre increíble, porque se lo merece después de tanto lio que nos ha dado._ – se reclino abrazando a su compañero, protectoramente pero sin asfixiarlo, conocía de ante mano lo rígido del Kuchiki para dejarse consolar –

Rukia regreso a la habitación un rato más tarde, toco la puerta cuidadosamente al tiempo que abría con delicadeza, Renji fue el primero en verla asomando su cabeza, se enderezo tanto como su amante le permitía ya que al final se había quedado dormido.

_-¿mi nii sama?_ – pregunto curiosa al no escucharlo –

_- estaba agotado, además de preocupado por el bebe, ¿qué lograste averiguar?_

_- no mucho, prefiero que ustedes mismos lo vean_ – sonrió divertida al terminar de abrir la puerta para ver a una enfermera tras ella con el diminuto bebe metido en la acostumbrada cunita de acrílico –

Renji salto prácticamente de la cama, dejando al moreno dormido junto a su hija, a grandes zancadas recibió a la enfermera que solo se limito a sonreírle y dejar al pequeño junto a sus padres. No sabía que decir, el solo mirarlo le causo un nudo enorme en el estomago, su hijo estaba vivo y parecía gozar de buena salud, acostado allí, bien envuelto entre mantas color amarillo claro, le detallo seriamente, su carita redonda, los mechoncitos pelirrojos delatándole su procedencia y un puchero diminuto en los labios que le hizo recordar a la misma Hana apenas nació.

_-hable con la doctora Unohana, me dijo que estaba en perfecto estado, tardaron en traerlo porque le tenían en observación, su problema respiratorio fue solo un susto desagradable._ – La pequeña morena suspiro aliviada al tiempo que acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de su nuevo sobrino –

- _hola bebe…_ - con mucho cuidado Renji le saco de la cunita, el pequeño dio unos cuantos quejidos de protesta, le habían despertado de su sueño – _no llores, mama está dormida._

_- me imagino que ahora si me dirán que nombre tendrá, no puedo creer que aun no le pongan uno. – _se cruzo de brazos observando a Renji como paseaba extasiado con su hijo en brazos por toda la habitación –

_- ¿eh?_ – no escucho nada de lo que le decía Rukia, estaba sorprendido de que el bebe no llorara en sus brazos, con Hana fue totalmente distinto –

_- ¡quiero saber el nombre de mi sobrino!_

_-Kaede. _

Tanto Rukia como Renji voltearon a ver de dónde vino el nombre, era el mismísimo Byakuya despierto y atento a lo que hacían con su retoño, sin decir nada mas extendió los brazos demandando a su hijo, sin pérdida de tiempo el pelirrojo lo deposito suavemente en ellos, dándole un beso en su cabecita pelirroja antes de soltarlo.

_-sí, se quedara Kaede_. – mascullo seriamente el Kuchiki al ver finalmente a su bebe, tan pequeño e indefenso que las ganas de no soltarlo se apoderaron totalmente de él, ya tenía un instinto único por Hana, pero este niño le abrió mil veces más el miedo de todo padre primerizo, el ver como casi moría apenas nacía. –

-_me gusta ese nombre nii sama._ – saco rápidamente una cámara causando que el flash de la foto tomada cegara repentinamente a madre e hijo y despertara al recién nacido –

_-¡Rukia!_ – Renji le arrebato la cámara de un solo manotón – _despertaste al bebe._

_- ¿mami? _– la vocecita adormilada de la niña alerto a todos -

_- y también a Hana_… - mascullo seriamente Renji –

El instante fue realmente tenso, todos miraban a la niña en busca de deducir que tipo de reacción tendría al ver a su hermanito menor, hasta Byakuya retuvo el aliento, quieto como una roca mientras el recién nacido se retorcía inclemente entre las mantas, gimiendo bajito hasta que sus quejidos se volvieron un verdadero llanto a todo pulmón.

-_cállalo._ – esas fueron las únicas palabras que declaro Hana, mirándolo como quien ve algo desagradable delante suyo – _es ruidoso, no me gusta._

_- Hana, es tu nuevo hermano. _– el pelirrojo trato de reprenderla sin mucha efectividad ya que la pequeña se tapo inmediatamente los oídos con sus manitos –

_-que se calle, llora mucho mami, devuélvelo y que lo callen._ – gritaba tanto o más que el bebe para ser escuchada por sus padres –

_-¡HANA!_ – Byakuya alzo la voz más que todos, hasta el pequeño Kaede tembló entre sus brazos del susto _– tu hermano llora, llorara por muchos meses y deberás ser tolerante con él, respetarlo y ser educada, yo no te he ensenado ese tipo de comportamiento malcriado y grosero con tu propia familia._

La respuesta, Hana comenzó a llorar también, Renji trato de cargarla para calmar el ambiente pero la niña se aferro como garrapata al brazo de su madre, eso dificulto todo más aun, Byakuya con una vena latiéndole en la frente de tanto contenerse ante la situación, Renji batallando con Hana para que soltara al moreno y Rukia paralizada por la escena, no sabía si cargar al bebe, consolar a su hermano o llevarse a Hana lejos de allí, pero siempre alguien salva la situación, en un segundo la puerta fue abierta de golpe trayendo a un risueño Kaien, cargando un regalo de gran tamaño entre sus brazos, dentro todos se le quedaron viendo intrigados, hasta Hana bajo su llanto.

_-muy bien, señorita Hana, aquí hay un regalo que dejaron fuera de la habitación, alguien me dijo que se lo entregara a la niña mas inteligente de toda karakura, ¿lo quieres abrir?_ – sin pena alguno dejo la caja a orillas de la cama donde estaba forcejeando con su padre –

-_un… regalo._ – Trato de secarse las lágrimas con sus manitos, jipando quedito y sorbiéndose los mocos –

_- sí, es todo tuyo._ – el moreno extendió las manos para que Hana se acercara a él y abriera el regalo, la excusa perfecta –

- _ábrelo Hana_ – tanto Renji como Byakuya le miraron aprobatoriamente y muy aliviados –

Y no perdió el tiempo, se lanzo sobre la caja enorme rompiéndole el papel de regalo rosa pastel lleno de conejitos, podrán imaginar quien le ayudo a Kaien a escogerlo, pero el cometido se logro, Hana olvido instantáneamente al bebe y se preocupo mas por saber que había dentro de la caja, mientras eso sucedía Renji le dio las gracias al novio de Rukia, la idea había solucionado un posible lio enorme entre Byakuya y Hana.

-_ya se calmo tu hermana, ahora te toca a ti._ – entre susurros el moreno al fin pudo consolarlo, meciéndole suavemente mientras trataba de buscar la mejor posición para alimentarlo, estaba realmente incomodo con la herida de la cesárea y sintiéndose adolorido. –

_-te ayudo_. – En seguida Renji fue a socorrerlo con unas almohadas -

Por buena suerte Hana obvio campantemente a todos mientras abría el regalo, no le intereso en lo mas mínimo como Byakuya al fin silenciaba a su hermanito o que todos estaban embobados con el bebe, solo cuando levanto la mirada emocionada por mostrar su regalo se dio cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención a ella.

_-¡Mami mira!_ – se movió de lugar con un enorme peluche de conejo entre sus brazos, alzándolo como podía arrodillada en la cama –

_-ven acá._ – Renji logro alzarla antes de que le cayera encima al moreno con peluche y todo _– mama está dándole de comer a tu hermano, ¿quieres conocerlo? Ya no llora._

-_no quiero._ – Se retorció entre los brazos de Renji haciéndole que la bajara – _es feo._

_-es chico por eso se ve así, tú también te veías así cuando naciste._

_- ¡no es verdad!_ – le grito a su padre con molestia causando al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Kaede volviera a asustarse soltando el llanto y dejando de comer –_ ¡y es llorón!_

_-Rukia por favor, lleva a Hana a la cafetería, a comer un helado a lo que sea…_ - Byakuya lucia a punto de matar a alguien, estaba perdiendo el mínimo de paciencia que le quedaba en su cuerpo cansado y dolorido –

_- claro nii sama, vamos Kaien, Hana. Vamos a la cafetería. _– Suspiro quedamente despidiéndose de su nuevo sobrino con un tierno beso en su cabecita-

Antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Kaien la alzo sobre sus hombros sacándola de la habitación, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de la sobrina de Rukia, el era el mayor de 3 hermanos, comprendía la lucha interna que se desataba cada qué vez que nacía un nuevo integrante en la familia usurpado el puesto que antes tenía. La paz retorno, nuevamente el Kuchiki trato de calmar al bebe que parecía muy propenso a asustarse, y no era para menos, desde que llego a la habitación solo había escuchado gritos y alboroto, no le dejaron comer en paz y ahora rechazaba todo intento de su madre por alimentarlo.

_-¿tú también sacaras mi carácter Kaede?, no seas terco hijo, come._ – de molesto paso a deprimido, el pequeño pelirrojo se retorcía furioso, gimoteando en modo de protesta por los esfuerzos de su madre en acercarle a su cuerpo –

-_Byakuya._ – el pelirrojo se armo de valor para entrometerse en ese asunto, no era muy bueno con los recién nacidos ya que Hana nunca le dio oportunidad de aprender, pero esta vez lo intentaría, ayudaría así se equivocara en el proceso. – _dámelo._

- _yo sé lo que hago, ahora pondrás en duda mis…_ - no pudo terminar de protestar cuando ya su amante tenia al bebe en brazos, meciéndole suavecito sobre su hombro mientras le daba unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda, lentamente hasta que el pequeño soltó un sonoro eructo –

_- solo era un aire, intenta otra vez. _– coloco al bebe en los brazos de su madre –_ ya debería comer en paz._

_-olvide como cuidar a un bebe _– hablo quedito, casi en un susurro mientras aguantaba con el orgullo herido a muerte –

_-no te culpes, hemos pasado un día de susto y angustias, también la actitud de Hana no ha ayudado en esto, tenemos que armarnos de paciencia Byakuya, mucha paciencia._ – se acomodo junto al nombrado, recargando su cabeza de su hombro, totalmente absorto en su nuevo hijo que ahora si comía ávidamente –

_-tenemos un problema_.- al fin Byakuya se dio cuenta que hacerse de la vista gorda con las acciones de Hana no ayudaría -

_-esas fueron mis palabras hace una semana atrás, tenemos un problema._

_**Continuara…**_

_KIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE RICO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR PARA UNA HISTORIA QUE AME AL LIMITE. Bueno, hola a mis amadas lectoras que ya seguían Todo queda en Familia, y a las nuevas que les llamo poderosamente la atención este pequeño fic de dos capítulos nada más, si, es como un recuento de sucesos, quiero hacerlo con las diferentes parejas de padre ja ja j aja, decidí comenzar con la de nuestros amados Renji y Byakuya por como acabe el fic, nunca di mas detalles de ese segundo bebe, y quería mostrarles como fueron las cosas, me inspiro mucho mi mejor amiga Liho, el nombre del bebe me lo dio ella, gracias amiga. Pues espero les gustara y esperen la segunda parte prontito. _


End file.
